Segundos decisivos
by x-Claire-x
Summary: Sus palabras se habían creído confiadas en ese momento, sus sentimientos estaban claros, pero ahora... ahora no estaba segura de nada. [Ladybug/Chat Noir/Luka]


Pues, este es mi primer one shot para este fandom, al menos el primero que he publicado (aún tengo un par de fics guardados por ahí entre mis archivos, prometo que los publicaré en su momento) y digamos que se basa en el capitulo doce de esta segunda temporada, en parte gracias a una loca teoría de una de mis amigas. Por esa misma razón este fic va dedicado con todo mi amor para ella, ¿ya ves, Nicole? he cumplido mi palabra. Y también va con mucho cariño para todos mis lectores.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Miraculous no me pertenecen, créanme que si así fuera no le habría dado tantas vueltas al asunto de sus identidades xD.

* * *

 **.**

 **Segundos decisivos**

 **.**

Ambos saltaron sobre el siguiente tejado mientras el collar que traía el Akuma caía al suelo, fue la bota de Chat la que terminó por acabar finalmente con él. Una mariposa de color violeta y motas negras salió del objeto haciendo un esmerado intento de escape para volver con su dueño, pero el yo-yo de Ladybug fue más rápido y la capturó victoriosa.

—Te tengo. No más maldades para ti pequeño Akuma.

La mariposa salió transformada y su color blanco destelló con los brillos que iluminaban la ciudad nocturna, libre de cualquier rastro de la corrupción de Hawk Moth. Una sutil sonrisa se extendió por los labios de Chat Noir al escucharla y se deleitó en silencio con la expresión de victoria en su rostro; esa era la mejor parte de ganar.

—Hasta pronto, pequeña mariposita. ¡Ladybug milagrosa!

El efecto mágico de su Miraculous devolvió todo a la normalidad y cada rastro de los desastres que el akumatizado había causado desaparecieron por completo. Por fin podían decir ''misión cumplida''… o al menos en ese aspecto, Chat aún tenía un truco bajo la manga que pensaba llevar a cabo antes de que las ''campanadas de media noche'' dieran termino a su magia.

—Ese plan realmente funcionó, _My lady_ , aún me sigues sorprendiendo. —la catarina se volteó hasta él dispuesta a responder, pero se vio interrumpida al momento. —Pero yo también tengo mis trucos…

Mencionó coqueto haciendo aparecer una rosa roja en su mano y ofreciéndosela a la chica. Al principio su mirada fue de sorpresa, pero luego esa expresión fue reemplazada por una sonrisa; después de tanto tiempo luchando a su lado contra el mal ya conocía a la perfección sus trucos y constantes insistencias. Tomó la flor divertida y dejó que su audacia continuara con lo que ya conocía.

— _My lady…_

La frase se perdió en el aire cuando el anillo de Chat pitó para luego ser secundado por los aretes de la ojizarca, su tiempo se estaba acabando y pronto se convertirían otra vez en calabazas.

—Lo siento, _chatton_ , pero me temo que no podemos quedarnos a charlar.

Se dio la media vuelta dispuesta a irse, pero su mano enguantada la detuvo. Los pétalos de la rosa entre sus dedos se movieron de forma ligera tras una suave brisa y los cabellos alborotados del minino le dieron mayor resalte a su mirada verdosa y al ligero destello de suplica que reflejaban.

—Espera, hay algo que realmente necesito saber. Esa noche, en el tejado, cuando dijiste que había alguien más en tu vida, yo…

La chica suspiró. Sí, entendía a lo que se refería, lo que no entendía era el por qué gustaba de insistir tanto en aquello. Estuvo a punto de responderle como acostumbraba cuando ambos terminaban en dicha problemática, pero algo en su mente le hizo retroceder e inconscientemente se mordió el labio inferior.

— _¿Será que tu brújula ha encontrado un nuevo imán?_

 _Su pregunta la tomó por sorpresa y terminó por dar un ligero respingo, cuando volteó, la sonrisa de Alya se ensanchaba divertida en su rostro y su mirada pícara junto con una perspicaz ceja alzada le hicieron comprender a lo que sus palabras se referían._

— _¿De qué estás hablando? Adrien sigue siendo mi único imán…_

En ese momento sus palabras se habían creído seguras, confiadas de lo que había dicho, totalmente convencidas de los sentimientos que hasta ese momento gritaba a los cuatro vientos, pero ahora… Desde ese día ya no estaba segura de nada, ni siquiera había conseguido responder de forma correcta a los coqueteos diarios de su compañero de batallas, era como si en aquel concierto algo se hubiera desordenado en su mente cuando escuchó a Luka tocar esas notas. Una parte de sí seguía creyendo en los sentimientos que aún mantenía hacia el chico modelo, pero luego de las insinuaciones de Alya se habían vuelto tan endebles y frágiles como los pétalos de la rosa que aún sostenía, y eso no era suficiente.

Chat le miró con desconcierto y el tibio agarre que ejercía sobre la muñeca de ella perdió confianza. Un pitido más y los ojos de Ladybug parecieron de pronto regresar a la realidad, pero no como siempre.

—Chat, sabes que nuestras vidas deben mantenerse en secreto.

Sí, ese era el mismo discurso que siempre le recitaba y que el gatito ya se había aprendido de memoria, pero esta vez había algo diferente. Si bien ella quería zafarse de la encrucijada en que él le había puesto sus palabras no habían salido con ese propósito, ni siquiera habían tenido la fuerza suficiente como para evitar que la frase terminara convirtiéndose en un susurro. Esta vez se sentía incapaz de responder con claridad esa pregunta y aún si no fuese a decírselo la confusión la carcomía por dentro.

El suave sonido de los Miraculous de repente pareció inexistente ante la conexión de sus miradas y ambos titubearon en continuar, cada quien por sus propios motivos. Las botas de Chat se movieron nerviosas sobre el piso y sus pensamientos giraron atronadores en su mente, nada lo suficientemente convincente para la ocasión. Ella se volteó sin decir nada en un instante que le pareció eterno, quería que su compañero dijera algo que le diera más motivos para refutarle, quería tener una frase inteligente con la cual responderle a cambio, pero sobre todo quería que ese maldito silencio no le diera tiempo para pensar en todo aquello justo ahora.

Un último aviso y el cronómetro contaba los segundos para delatarlos, pero más aún, para ella corrían como si fueran los últimos momentos para que tomara una decisión. De pronto le pareció como si el aire le faltara y sin razón alguna se sintió acorralada en un callejón creado por sus miedos y al que había entrado por voluntad propia, al menos estaba segura de que Chat no podía leer el mar de confusiones en sus ojos ahora que le daba la espalda, de otro modo…

Su mano vacía se empuñó con frustración y los ecos de un ''tic tac'' imaginario retumbaron en su mente. Estaba a punto de destransformarse frente a los ojos del minino mientras sus palabras seguían revolviéndole la cabeza y todo ese mar de sentimientos encontrados estaban haciendo que no pensara con claridad. Estaba a punto de dejarle su identidad al descubierto y no era capaz de mover ni un solo músculo por salir de ahí. De pronto, y ante la sorpresa de Chat, se volteó ligeramente sobre su hombro y le dirigió una mirada como él jamás le había visto, cargada de lo que bien podría entender como confusión, tristeza, pero por sobretodo, una profunda decepción.

—Aquella noche cuando te lo dije sabía que con solo decir su nombre lo reconocerías, pero ya no importa mucho. Mi corazón cambió de dueño porque aquella persona que lo tenía en un principio jamás lo supo, nunca signifiqué demasiado para él y eso hizo que alguien más llegara. Si buscas un nombre, tal vez Luka bastará, pero ya no vuelvas a preguntar por esto; suficiente con todo lo que acabo de decirte… En serio lamento no poder corresponderte.

Lo último que vio fue su cabello agitarse con el viento mientras su figura se perdía en alguna parte de Paris, esfumándose junto con las últimas esperanzas que le quedaban y destruyendo por completo sus ilusiones, las que en ese momento deseó haber ahogado hace mucho tiempo atrás.

Lejos de ahí la figura de Marinette se mantenía estática sobre su balcón, sujetando entre sus manos la uñeta colorida que él le había obsequiado y la rosa de Chat, mientras su mirada se mantenía perdida en algún punto del cielo estrellado.

—Entonces, ¿qué hay de Adrien?

Tikki formuló la pregunta que ella misma se había estado haciendo una y otra vez y para la cual no tenía ninguna respuesta certera.

—No lo sé, ya ni siquiera estoy segura de lo que siento por Chat…

 **.**

* * *

¿Y bíen? ¿Qué les ha parecido? Sé que es corto, pero creo que así está bien, seguramente si lo alargaba no terminaría subiéndolo nunca. Espero que les haya gustado y ya nos estaremos leyendo, que ahora con esta nueva temporada hay material de sobra para escribir xD Me gustaría leer sus opiniones, acepto desde flores hasta tomatazos, así que... Qué dicen, ¿reviews?


End file.
